


Six Devil Children

by killing_all_joy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adorable Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Adorable Deceit | Janus Sanders, Adorable Morality | Patton Sanders, Alternate Universe - Babysitters, Babysitting, Crying, Flirty Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Fluff, Gay Disaster Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Gay Disaster Logic | Logan Sanders, Kid Fic, M/M, Sort Of, bc you know there's kids, food tw, like seriously i tried to make all the kids cute so here we are, six are kids virgil and logan are adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_all_joy/pseuds/killing_all_joy
Summary: Virgil gets hired by his old friend, Thomas, to babysit his twin boys and his nephews. When he arrives, he meets Logan, Thomas's neighbor who was watching the kids before Virgil arrived. However, the children are quite more than a handful to take care of, and Logan ends up staying to help Virgil.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Six Devil Children

**Author's Note:**

> I first posted this on tumblr back in October, and since I recently got ao3 and don't want tumblr to eat what I've written, I'm posting this here! Hope you enjoy.

Virgil knocked on the wooden door before stuffing his hands into his hoodie pockets. He was hired by an old friend from high school, Thomas, to babysit his children. Well, not just his kids. Thomas was also housing his nephews while his brothers were in town for business. They were all under the age of four. Virgil had the daunting task of taking care of six babies and toddlers. However, he was getting paid quite well for the job, so he wasn’t too upset.

The door opened, showing someone who Virgil thought to be extremely attractive. He had dark hair, chocolate brown eyes, and glasses. He was wearing a short-sleeved black button-up shirt, an indigo tie, and dark blue jeans. Virgil was _very_ gay.

This must be Logan, Virgil assumed—a friend Thomas had said lived a couple of houses down who would be watching the children until Virgil arrived.

“Would it be correct to assume you are Virgil, the babysitter?” he asked.

Virgil nodded. “Yeah. Are you Logan?”

“I am. Please, come in,” Logan confirmed, opening the door fully and stepping aside to let Virgil in.

“Thanks,” Virgil muttered, walking in.

Logan closed the door. “I must say, it is a relief you are here. Children are in no way my specialty, and these children are…difficult.”

“Hate to break it to you, dude, but I just babysit for the extra cash. I’m no child miracle worker.”

“A pity.”

A second after Logan finished his sentence, yelling was heard, accompanied by rapidly approaching footsteps.

“ROMAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!”

“AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

A toddler appeared—closely followed by another, practically identical one. The first was in a white and red patterned shirt and red pajama pants, and the second was in a green shirt and black pajama pants. They appeared to be Thomas’ twin boys, Roman and Remus. Thomas had told Virgil about them multiple times. They were three years old.

“I BITE YOUR TOES OFF!”

“NOOOOOO!”

Roman looked behind him as Remus chased him, and as a result, collided with Virgil. Virgil put an arm around Roman to steady him the second he ran into his legs.

“Woah there, buddy,” Virgil said, crouching down a bit. “You’ve gotta be careful.”

Roman took a step back and crossed his arms accusingly. Remus appeared at his side, no longer showing the desire to chase his brother.

“Who are you?”

“I’m Virgil,” he introduced with a small, nervous smile that he hoped the twins would find welcoming. “I’m gonna be taking care of you all for the next few hours.”

“Logan watch us,” Remus protested.

Virgil looked to the other adult for assistance and so he didn’t have to speak for him.

“I have only been scheduled to take care of you two for an hour. Then, fifteen minutes with all six of you. After that, Virgil was supposed to arrive and take care of you all, which has happened,” Logan stated.

His and Virgil’s focus was taken when a loud crashing sound was heard from upstairs, followed by yelling and crying. Virgil and Logan glanced at each other and then ran upstairs.

They entered the room the rest of the kids were in. Virgil’s eyes ran over the room, taking in the situation. One child in a light blue onesie with white hearts on it was lying on his back and crying, and another in a black shirt and black pajama pants was standing over him with his arms crossed.

“DON’T hit my blocks!”

The child in blue just started to cry more. Virgil noticed that beside the weeping child, there were alphabet blocks scattered on the carpeted floor.

“Remy,” Logan called sternly.

Remy refused to face Logan.

“Remy,” Logan said again, louder. “What happened?”

“Pat hit my blocks,” he said crossly. “Meanie.”

Logan put a hand on Remy’s arm, only for the darkly clad toddler to smack it away. Logan stepped back, defeated.

“It was likely an accident.”

“No!” Remy exclaimed. “Pat mean.”

Virgil walked over to the upset child and helped him to his feet, drying his tears. He waited as the toddler caught his breath.

“What happened?” Virgil asked quietly.

A child in a pink shirt and fuzzy blue pajama pants walked over to where Patton and Virgil were.

“Pat sees bad,” he explained.

Virgil nodded in understanding. “So it was an accident. Okay.”

He turned to Remy, who was now glaring at Logan.

“Remy?” Virgil called, hoping he remembered the name Logan called the child correctly.

“What?” he asked, turning around.

“Pat here can’t see that well. He probably didn’t want to knock over your alphabet blocks.”

Remy huffed, then paused for a minute. “It’s okay for now.”

Virgil gave him a tight smile before walking back to stand at Logan’s side. He leaned closer to the formally dressed man, not wanting the conversation he intended to start to be heard by the kids.

“What are their names?” he whispered.

“You got Remy right,” he replied quietly. “Pat is short for Patton and Emile is the one in the pink shirt. Patton and Emile are brothers.”

Virgil nodded, making a mental note. “Thank you.”

“One second,” he said, walking away from Virgil but gesturing for him to follow. “Come here.”

He stopped at a crib and looked down at its contents, Virgil joining him in the act. A baby who couldn’t have been more than three months old was sleeping in a yellow blanket.

“This one is named Janus,” he whispered. “Remy’s younger brother.”

“Aww,” Virgil cooed. While yes, he had a reputation, he just couldn’t help it. The baby was the cutest thing. “He can’t be more than three months.”

“He isn’t,” Logan confirmed. He turned away from the crib and faced Virgil. “I suggest we convince Remy to join us downstairs, where we can hopefully spend most of our time. Patton and Emile get along in a way that does not require anyone to intervene often. Janus is asleep.”

“Keep the troublemakers in one place?” Virgil paraphrased, face showing amusement.

Logan looked away from Virgil. “I thought it would be easier,” he said quietly.

Virgil laughed, putting a hand on Logan’s shoulder. “It’s a great idea.”

Virgil stepped away from Logan and approached Remy.

“Would you like to come downstairs with us?” Virgil asked.

Remy glanced at him. “No.”

An idea crossed Virgil’s mind. He patted the pocket of his jacket discreetly to make sure the candy he brought in case the kids hated him was still there.

He faked a resigned sigh, glancing at Logan for a moment. “I guess Logan, Roman, Remus, and I will have to eat all the Skittles I brought ourselves then.” Virgil did his best to sound disappointed. “Oh, well. I was really looking forward to sharing my sweets with a cool kid.”

“I’m cool!” Remy objected. “Want Skittles.”

“Then follow me,” Virgil said with a warm but triumphant smile. “I left them downstairs.”

He hadn’t; they were in his jacket pocket, but it would make no sense to have to eat Skittles downstairs when they were already upstairs.

Virgil waved at an awed Logan to follow him. Remy ran ahead of them as Logan and Virgil walked side-by-side.

“That was impressive,” Logan complimented.

“It was lucky,” Virgil corrected.

Logan nodded. “Still, it was quick thinking. Why do you have them?”

Virgil gave a small, nervous chuckle. “I always worry that the kids will immediately hate me. And candy is the way to a young kid’s heart.”

“Is it?”

“I don’t know for sure but they definitely like it.”

They descended the staircase and made their way over to the sofa. Remy was sitting on the floor next to the sofa. He was bouncing on his seat excitedly, waiting for candy. Virgil went into the kitchen where Roman and Remus were arguing with each other. He made sure he was out of Remy’s line of sight before he took the Skittles from his pocket.

“Roman? Remus?” Virgil asked.

They both looked at Virgil.

“I brought Skittles. I’m sharing with Remy and Logan. Would you two like to join us?”

Both of their faces lit up. They followed Virgil to the living room and sat on the sofa.

He opened the pack of Skittles and gave each toddler a small handful. He turned to Logan, who was standing near the sofa awkwardly.

“Care for some?” he asked, holding out the bag.

Logan was about to decline but figured him taking some would lessen the amount the other children could have, and therefore lessening the chance of the children going through an uncontrollable sugar high.

“I’d love some, thank you,” he accepted, taking the bag and pouring himself a handful. Giving it back, he whispered near Virgil’s ear. “The more we eat, the less likely they are to get a sugar high.”

Virgil’s eyes widened in realization. “What have I done?”

Logan chuckled. “You’re fine. A little bit of candy just shows them they should respect you. All I’m saying is to not let them eat too much more.”

Virgil nodded slowly, taking a generous handful from the bag. He leaned on the arm of the sofa, facing Logan.

He frowned. “Wait. You were only supposed to be here until I arrived.” Virgil watched as Logan’s eyes widened slightly. “Do you have somewhere to be?”

Logan checked his phone. “I was supposed to have a meeting with my boss, but according to a text she sent while we were dealing with Remy and Patton, she canceled for a family emergency. So no.”

Virgil nodded. “Okay. At least you haven’t missed anything yet. But aren’t you paid for this like me? I wouldn’t want to have you work for unpaid labor, or make Thomas pay for something unexpectedly.”

Logan raised an eyebrow, suppressing his troubling assumption that Virgil wanted him to leave. “I am paid, and Thomas did not sign up to pay for two sitters, but I don’t mind. These children are hard to manage and…let’s just say I wasn’t able to manage them when it was just me. However, if you think you would benefit from the loss of my presence-”

“Not at all!” Virgil interrupted quickly, realizing how he must have sounded earlier. “Personally, handling these three alone would be a nightmare, much less six. I just don’t want you to work for free or Thomas to pay for more than he bargained for. And while you claimed you don’t mind, this is hours out of your day and then you must remember how naturally kind and generous Thomas is. He would feel bad if you worked overtime and weren’t paid for it.”

Logan was silent. Virgil might actually want him gone and interrupted out of kindness, but even if that wasn’t the motivation, he made good points.

“Give it back!”

“No! I want it!”

“It’s _mine_!”

“I like it.”

“It’s _MINE_!”

Logan and Virgil’s attention was stolen by an argument between Remus and Remy. Remy appeared to have stolen some of Remus’ Skittles.

The two babysitters watched as Remy walked over to Roman and stole some of his as well. The toddler gasped and stood up.

“Give it back, meanie!”

“No!” Remy walked away from Roman and sat where he had been previously. “More Skittles for me.”

Virgil walked over to Remy and stood in front of him. He gave a toddler a stern look. “How many Skittles did you steal from them, Remy?”

Remy looked at his handful. “Five from Re. Four from Ro.”

“I gave each of you equal amounts. It is only fair for you to give them back.”

Remy and Virgil stared at each other. After a minute, Remy conceded and gave them back.

“An apology would be wise if you’d like to have more Skittles in the future, Remy,” Logan said from where he was standing.

“Sorry,” Remy muttered quietly.

Roman and Remus shared a look, then turned their gaze back to Remy.

“It’s okay,” Roman said, equally as quiet.

“Skittles good,” Remus added. “We get it.”

Virgil exhaled audibly. He gave each child a few more Skittles to avoid more candy theft. He then walked back to where he was, leaning on the arm of the chair and facing Logan. He held out the bag of Skittles so Logan could take more. The man complied and poured himself another handful of Skittles. Virgil took the bag back and poured himself more as well.

“Maybe I should-”

Logan was interrupted by someone bumping his leg. He looked down to see Patton clutching onto his leg. The toddler was looking up at him innocently.

“Hello,” Logan greeted, meeting Patton’s gaze.

“Hi,” the child replied quietly.

“How’d you get down all of those stairs?” Logan asked. “Very impressive.”

Emile tapped Logan’s other leg. Logan turned to look at the pink-and-blue clad toddler. “I helped, Mister Lo.”

“Mister Lo? Aww,” Virgil said quietly. “That’s adorable.”

A small blush dusted over Logan’s cheeks for a half-second. He didn’t address Virgil’s comment. “Your kindness to your brother is admirable.”

“Thanks!” Emile said, looking like he didn’t quite understand what Logan said but was able to recognize it as a compliment.

Patton pointed to the Skittles in Logan’s hand. Logan followed his gaze to his hand and chuckled. “Do you want a Skittle?”

Patton nodded vigorously.

Logan placed a single red Skittle into Patton’s outstretched hand. The child consumed it immediately. Logan then turned to Emile.

“Would you also like a Skittle?”

“Yes, please.”

“Here, Emile. I’ll give you some from the bag so Logan won’t be missing out,” Virgil offered, holding out the bag. Emile walked the short distance over to Virgil. Virgil put a few in Emile’s hand.

“Thank you, Mister.”

“His name is Virgil,” Logan informed, a smirk on his face.

“Thank you, Mister V!” Emile said, correcting himself.

Virgil glared at Logan but replied to Emile. “It’s no problem, Emile.”

Emile gave him a huge smile and popped two Skittles into his mouth. He walked away from Logan, Virgil, and Patton and sat on the floor next to Remy. The two babysitters watched his journey before turning back to face each other.

Patton tapped Logan’s knee, prompting Logan to look down. The toddler pointed to his mouth and held out his hand.

“Do you want another Skittle?” Logan asked.

Patton nodded.

“Alright,” Logan complied, handing Patton a yellow Skittle.

Virgil smiled at them; he found their interactions to be adorable. He poured more of the candy for himself and placed three in his mouth. When Patton had finished the Skittle Logan gave him, he sat on the floor at Logan’s feet, wrapping his small arms around Logan’s ankle and leaning his head on his lower calf.

Virgil chuckled. “He likes you.”

“So it seems,” Logan replied, only glancing up from Patton for a second but still catching the amused look in Virgil’s eyes. “Co-”

Logan was interrupted by crying being heard from upstairs. The two babysitters made frantic eye contact. Logan glanced at Patton. Virgil understood and handed Logan the bag of Skittles, stuffing all of those that were in his hand into his mouth as he raced upstairs. He opened the door to the room in which Janus was sleeping, racing over to the crib. The baby had clearly woken up and was now crying very loudly. Virgil picked Janus up and started to shush him, rocking him in his arms. He started to quietly hum a song that was in his head when his other tactics had little effect.

Janus’ cries weakened into eventual silence. Virgil, not wanting to take any chances, continued humming until he fell asleep.

When Janus’ quiet snores reached the ears of the emo, Virgil stopped his humming and carefully placed the baby back in the crib. He silently tiptoed out of the room, closing the door as quietly as he could behind him. He walked downstairs, careful not to make too much noise, and returned to where everyone else was. Logan had moved and was currently carrying Patton and talking to Roman who was standing on the coffee table. Virgil stood behind the couch and faced the coffee table in front of it. He leaned on the back of the sofa and frowned.

“What’s going on?” Virgil asked, crossing his arms on the top of the sofa.

Logan’s head turned to glance at Virgil. “Oh, hello, Virgil. Roman here decided it would be a good idea to run around the couch three times, throw a Skittle at the television, and then stand on the coffee table.

Virgil raised an eyebrow. "Wasting a Skittle on a TV? Roman, I’m surprised at you.”

“N-No, Virgil, the Skittle isn’t-we can pick that up easy, but-”

“Throwing away Skittles like that tells me you don’t want any more candy,” Virgil interrupted, ignoring Logan while throwing the confused man a silencing look. “Frankly, I thought you’d like having candy. But if you don’t wa-”

“No, Virgil! I want more Skittles!” Roman objected.

Virgil nodded. “I thought you felt that way too until you-”

“Please, want Skittles? I won’t throw more!”

“Hmm,” Virgil said, tapping a finger to his chin, “maybe I’d believe you…if you get off the coffee table. I’d even consider giving you another Skittle if you apologize to Logan and sit back on the sofa….”

Roman immediately hopped off the sofa and walked over to Logan.

“Sorry, Logan.”

Logan was shocked by Roman’s immediate change in behavior. After a moment, he replied. “You are forgiven, Roman.”

Roman walked back over to the sofa and sat down.

Virgil walked around the sofa and grabbed the bag of Skittles. He walked over to Roman and put two in his outstretched hand. Roman’s eyes widened in happiness at being given more than he expected. He placed one in his mouth excitedly.

Virgil walked back over to Logan. He gave him a smile.

“H…How did you do that?”

Virgil laughed. “Kids like Roman don’t care about coffee tables.”

Logan nodded in understanding.

“Anyway, you were saying something before Janus started crying.” Virgil frowned. “And before Patton bumped into your leg. What was it, if you still remember?”

Logan thought for a moment before his eyes lit up in remembrance. “Ah, yes. I was saying how, considering recent events where we both had to tend to separate children in problematic situations, I think it would be wise for me to stay.”

Virgil smiled.

“Now, I know there will be obstacles with this in the long run. Eventually, we will have to make an agreement with Thomas. I have no intention to be paid for my extra hours, however—and I’m sure I can convince Thomas he doesn’t owe me money.” Logan gave Virgil a weak smile. “I understand this might be harder. I have no intention of stressing you out. If you would rather me leave, I encourage you-”

“It would be an honor to continue to be graced with your presence until Thomas returns,” Virgil interrupted with a smile, wanting to make it absolutely clear he wanted Logan around.

Logan’s mouth snapped shut and a light blush covered his cheeks. For Virgil to not notice his reaction to what he fully intended to be flirting, Logan turned his attention to the child in his arms. Patton put his hand over his glasses.

Virgil stifled a giggle with his hand as Logan slowly moved Patton’s hand away from his glasses. The small toddler elected to instead put his hand in Logan’s hair. Logan sighed, resigning himself to messy hair in front of someone who reminded him of just how gay he was. Virgil watched on in fondness.

“I suppose babies have no regard for hair professionalism,” Logan remarked.

Patton giggled and tugged at Logan’s hair, messing it up further.

A sound resembling that of a chair sliding against the floor roughly was heard from the kitchen, followed by a thud. Logan turned his gaze from the child whose hand was ruining his hair and walked to a place where he could look into the kitchen.

Remus had used a stool to climb onto the kitchen island. He had proceeded to jump up and down on the surface.

Logan handed Patton to Virgil wordlessly—causing the toddler to whine—and hurried into the kitchen. Virgil followed behind him, watching and making sure Logan had everything covered.

“Remus,” Logan said sternly, “please get off the kitchen island.”

“No,” Remus refused. “I like it here.”

Patton tried to put one of Virgil’s hoodie strings in his mouth, prompting Virgil to gently take it away from him. Patton pouted at this.

“You are more than likely to fall and potentially injure yourself,” Logan warned. “Jumping only makes it-”

Remus slipped on the smooth surface, falling off the island only for Logan to catch him. Virgil flinched, but relaxed when he saw Remus safe in Logan’s arms.

“-More likely,” he completed.

Remus stared up at him in awe. “You saved me!”

“I would hardly call it-”

“I could have died!”

“Falsehoo-”

“Logan saved me!” Remus continued. “Like a superhero…or a prince!”

“I’m hardly a prince, Remus,” Logan corrected, fixing his glasses and placing the child on the ground carefully. Remus grabbed Logan’s hand.

Virgil walked up to them. “Where’s your proof?”

“Pardon?”

“Where’s your proof that you aren’t a prince?” Virgil reiterated, looking at Patton like they were in on something Logan wasn’t before returning his gaze to the heroic sitter. “You seem pretty prince-like to me.”

“I caught him. I’m sure you would’ve done the same-”

“You saved his life!” Virgil said dramatically. “That would make Logan heroic, wouldn’t it, Patton?”

Patton made a noise of enthusiasm.

“Besides, he’s already got the charm and handsomeness down, as well as the impeccable manners and previously flawless hair,” Virgil added, looking at Patton but very much flirting with Logan. He bounced Patton on his hip a couple of times.

Logan ran a hand through his hair, the ‘previously’ reminding him of its messy state.

Virgil raised an eyebrow, a surprised smile on his face. “Well, you can scratch the ‘previously’.”

“Oh, my dear Archimedes,” Logan muttered under his breath. “Patton, come here.”

Logan opened his free hand to Patton, who eagerly reached for Logan. Virgil handed the child back to Logan, who released Remus’ hand to support the baby’s weight.

“Now, let’s leave these two evil schemers and watch a cartoon show. Does that sound entertaining?” Logan suggested, giving Virgil a pointed glare.

Virgil shook his head in amusement, looking down at Remus. “Care to watch cartoons with them?”

“Can we bug Logan?” Remus asked innocently.

“That would be the main attraction.”

Remus smirked evilly. “Then, let’s go!”

Remus walked slightly ahead of Virgil over to the living room. Patton was sitting on the far right of the sofa, between Logan and the right arm of the couch. However, there was a space between Logan and Roman, the latter of which was sitting right next to the left arm of the couch. Remus claimed the spot next to Logan and Virgil sat next to him. Logan looked at them for a long moment, sighed, then turned away from them and to the coffee table to grab the television remote. He turned on the TV and switched to Netflix.

It took a while, but he was eventually able to find a show no child objected to. During the choosing, Virgil had risen from his seat to make popcorn for him and Logan. He also spotted Cheerios in the pantry and got that out for the toddlers.

Roman started to throw Cheerios at the screen. “No, stupid! Don’t do that!”

Virgil placed his hand gently on Roman’s throwing arm to stop him while Logan paused the cartoon. “You shouldn’t do that, you’ll waste your food.”

Roman stood up from his seat defiantly and proceeded to throw Cheerios at the screen from a closer distance.

Logan got up from his seat and placed the popcorn bowl next to Patton. He picked up the rowdy child and carried him back towards the couch. Roman, however, started thrashing violently and Logan was forced to put him down. Roman abandoned the Cheerios, threw himself over the table, and ran upstairs.

A moment of silence surrounded the group as the adults watched Roman leave. After a second, Virgil got up and retrieved a broom and dustpan. He swept up the Cheerios before throwing the contents of the dustpan into the trash and washing his hands.

Virgil sat down in his spot next to Remus. “Should we continue?”

“If Roman doesn’t want to watch, he doesn’t have to,” Logan stated, grabbing the remote. “Thank you for sweeping.”

“No problem, L,” Virgil said with a smile, hoping Logan appreciated the nickname. "I wouldn’t have Remus’ superhero do any dirty work.”

Remus giggled and gave Virgil a high-five. Logan seemed to approve of the nickname, but not of the comment. Logan looked above Remus’ head to glare at Virgil.

“I am not his superhero.”

“Yes, you my hero!” Remus disagreed.

Logan sighed. “Even if that was a proper title for me, it is admirable that those who have garnered respect or praise agree to tedious tasks such as cleaning.”

“It was my pleasure, L,” Virgil said with a chuckle.

Logan’s lips twitched up at the repeat of the nickname. He pressed play on the cartoon and did nothing to object to the nickname Virgil bestowed upon him.

As the show went on, Patton started to curl into Logan’s side, causing Logan to put his arm around the toddler so he would have a torso for a pillow instead of a bony limb. Remus stood on the sofa and sat on top of the back pillows. He started pulling and messing with Logan’s hair. The babysitter had been through this with Patton already and made peace with it, but he was not as lenient when the child stole his glasses.

“Wha- Hey!” Logan’s head shot to look at Remus who was giggling behind him. Logan tried to meet what he imagined was the blurry three-year old’s eyes and glared at him. “I require those to see and would appreciate it if you were to return them.”

Virgil turned in his seat and watched the two fondly, admiring Logan’s face without his glasses. He could see the highly attractive man’s eyes much more clearly. He decided to take advantage of this opportunity while it lasted, unable to restrain himself from adoring the man in front of him.

“No!” Remus declined. He put the glasses on his face. They were way too big and rested low on his nose. Remus had to hold them in place. His face scrunched up. “How do you see?”

“I could ask you the same question,” Logan retorted. He held his hand out. “Now please return my glasses.”

“You’re a bit off there, L,” Virgil cut in, suppressing a laugh.

A low growl clawed at Logan’s throat as he moved his hand so it was in front of the toddler. “Remus. Give them back.”

“But I _like_ them,” Remus protested, holding out the third word.

Logan fumbled for the remote and paused the cartoon after four unsuccessful tries. “I will only continue to play the cartoon if you give me back my glasses.”

“I like them,” Remus repeated. “I can’t see.”

“Nor can I. We can solve this by the hasty return of my glasses.”

“No!” Remus said in defiance, jumping off the couch. He ran towards the staircase. “ _Romaaaaaaaaaaaan_ , look!”

Logan sighed and put his head in his hands. “If I could see, I would follow him. But no, he had to take my glasses.”

Virgil snorted before putting a sympathetic arm around his shoulder. “I think you’ll survive.”

“You are correct. I will have my glasses returned to me eventually,” Logan agreed. “However, the sooner the better.”

“Should we continue the cartoon for these three?” Virgil asked, gesturing to Remy and Emile who were going back and forth naming letters of the alphabet with each other, and then at Patton who was picking at a loose thread of Logan’s jeans.

Logan nodded and squinted at the remote, trying to find the play button without pressing anything major. Virgil laughed and scooted closer to Logan, taking the remote from who Virgil was now sitting directly next to because of Remus’ absence. He pressed play and set the remote on the coffee table. TV noise returned to the living room, silencing Emile and Remy.

The twenty-three-minute episode eventually came to its end. As they were about to start the next one, they heard crying from upstairs. Virgil sighed; Remus or Roman had likely done something to wake Janus.

A door opening loudly was heard and the crying started to increase in volume. Both Virgil and Logan got up as they figured they’d have to deal with the twins as well as the baby. Virgil started to jog upstairs while Logan stayed behind for half a second to start the episode so Patton, Remy, and Emile would stay distracted. He then followed.

Virgil opened the door to find Remus trying to climb on top of Roman so he could see and likely terrorize the infant. Virgil immediately shook his head in disapproval and walked towards the twins. Logan then entered the room, only half of him colliding with the door frame on the way in. He hurried to Virgil’s side.

“Get away from there,” Virgil told the two. “Janus just woke up; he probably doesn’t want to be overwhelmed, especially by you two.”

“Vir _gil_ ,” Remus complained, still wearing Logan’s glasses.

“ _Now_ , Remus,” Logan said firmly. “Get off of Roman and let Janus be.”

Remus crossed his arms, getting off of his brother. “No fun.”

“The cartoon playing downstairs is very fun,” Virgil disagreed. “Now Roman, if you would be so kind as to move over, I could try and calm Janus down and put him back to sleep.”

Roman’s shoulders slumped and he walked away from the crib, letting Virgil through. The emo walked over to the crib and smiled at Janus, who met his eyes but continued to cry. Virgil picked up the baby and rocked him in his arms slowly. He started humming the tune he hummed last time, prompting the infant’s cries to quiet almost immediately.

The lack of noise allowed Logan, who was distracting Remus and Roman a few meters away, to hear Virgil’s humming very faintly. He could hardly make it out, only catching snippets of the tune, but his lips twitched up at the soft side of his fellow babysitter.

Janus was eventually lulled into a (light) sleep. Virgil smiled and stopped humming. He put the baby back in the crib. He walked away from Janus and over to Logan, Remus, and Roman, who were waiting by the door.

When he opened the door, however, Janus woke up and started crying again. Virgil jumped in surprise and Logan rushed over to the baby. He picked up Janus and held him like Virgil did, to no avail. Virgil sighed and approached Logan.

“I think he wants you, Virgil,” Logan observed.

Virgil groaned and took Janus from Logan. He did what he did the last time and Janus started to go quiet.

“Maybe we could take him downstairs with us?” Logan asked from behind Virgil, voice almost silent. “It may be a bit of a hassle, but we could.”

“I can’t just hold him the whole time, the twins or Remy will almost definitely get up to something.”

“We could take his crib?” Logan suggested. “It’s a travel crib since he and his family are visiting, so it’ll be easier to move.”

Virgil nodded. “If you would be willing to move it, I can carry him downstairs.”

“That’s fine,” Logan agreed. “I bet he’ll be more willing to sleep knowing you’re nearby.”

“Is that true, honey?” Virgil asked Janus softly, giving the baby whose eyes were starting to shut a small smile. “I love him.”

Logan hummed in agreement. He picked up the crib, which was much easier to carry than he originally thought, and nodded at Virgil to walk ahead of him. Virgil walked out of the room, Roman and Remus racing downstairs ahead of him. Virgil walked slowly unlike the twins, not wanting to disturb the infant.

They arrived in the living room and Virgil stepped aside, leaving room for Logan to put the crib just left of the sofa. Virgil walked over to the crib, started humming again, and then gently put Janus in the crib when he heard him start to snore lightly. Virgil turned to look at Logan, a proud smile on his face, and took a seat right next to Logan.

“Remus, why don’t you return Logan’s glasses?” Virgil suggested from Logan’s side.

“No,” Remus refused.

Virgil rolled his eyes. He focused on the television show, his peripheral vision making sure to track the twins’ movements and watch out for any ridiculous or dangerous activity.

The show continued, the only disturbances being the excited murmuring of the kids watching. Roman and Remus quickly got excited about what was going on in the show, jumping around the living room. They refused to sit, but that was fine because they weren’t blocking the television.

One of the twins must have protested too loudly when the episode ended, and Janus was woken from his slumber once more. He started crying hard, thrashing around in his crib. Everyone stopped in surprise at the loud noise, cautiously looking at his crib.

Remy poked Virgil’s leg. “What’s wrong with him?”

“His nap was disturbed,” Virgil explained quietly as Logan stood despite a disappointed Patton trying to get him to stay. “The poor baby just wants to sleep. If we do indeed get him back to sleep, we should try to be a small bit quieter.”

“But TV,” Remy pointed out, pointing to the television.

“Shows and movies can act as background noise, stuff that is easy to sleep to,” Virgil said, hoping the child understood.

“Oh. Okay,” Remy acknowledged in understanding.

“Virgil,” Logan called, holding a still-crying Janus in his arms. “Nothing I’m doing is helping in any shape or form. He seems to like you, so maybe you should take over?”

Virgil nodded, leaving Remy to walk to the crib. He took Janus from Logan. Logan went back to his seat next to Patton and looked at Virgil worriedly.

Virgil started making quiet shushing sounds at the baby, rocking him slowly in his arms. When that did no good, he started humming again. It was the same wordless tune he’d hummed earlier. Janus’ cries went down a little bit, but they didn’t cease. Virgil frowned as he continued to hum (not wanting him to get back to crying like he was earlier) as he considered what else he should try. He decided that, despite his nerves, singing louder might be a good idea. Logan’s judgement would be a problem for later—when there _wasn’t_ an upset baby.

He started to sing _Helena_ by _My Chemical Romance_ as it was the song he’d listened to most recently. He ignored everyone else, not wanting to see their (what he thought would be) negative opinion of his voice.

Logan made the tiniest gasp when Virgil started to sing. He was mesmerized immediately. He turned without moving his legs (Patton was keeping him in place) and put his arms on the backing cushions of the sofa, resting his head on his arms. He tilted his head to the side and watched Virgil attempt to lull Janus to sleep. A traitorous smile crossed his face as his focus was fully stolen by Virgil’s voice.

Roman’s mouth parted a small bit as he listened to Virgil sing. His hand covered his mouth and he tapped his brother’s arm quietly to make sure Remus was paying attention. Remus was, and was highly entertained and impressed. Remy was shifting in his seat to get closer to Virgil so he could hear him better. Emile closed his eyes to drown himself in Virgil’s voice. Patton shifted and put his elbows on Logan’s thigh so he could face Virgil.

Janus started to quiet, cries decreasing in volume gradually. His eyes stayed open for a while, looking at Virgil with wide eyes. Virgil smiled, continuing to sing. He sang through the song, Janus falling asleep by the final chorus. Virgil finished the song despite Janus being asleep, making sure not to stop too soon and wake him up.

He carefully placed Janus back in his crib. He slowly stepped away from the crib and turned back to look at everyone else. His eyes widened slightly and his cheeks went a little pink under his white foundation (luckily the makeup prevented anyone—well, Logan—from seeing). He saw everyone looking at him with various expressions communicating fixation on him. Virgil was especially taken aback by Logan whose head hadn’t moved from its place leaning on the back of the couch and looked absolutely enthralled with Virgil’s voice (but really just Virgil himself). Virgil didn’t want to think about the fact that everyone else heard him sing, but at this point, it was unavoidable and necessary to address.

“I..um, sor- I’m sorry,” Virgil started, trying (and failing) to hide the panic in his tone, “he just responded well to my humming earlier so I thought that since it wasn’t working now maybe the best thing to do was to take it a step up and sing but I didn’t want to bother you all or anything, I’m sorry if it did I know I leave mu-”

“The last thing you should be doing right now is apologizing, V,” Logan interrupted with a reassuring smile.

“Oh, um…” Virgil replied quietly, scratching the back of his neck. He awkwardly returned to his seat next to Logan. “Okay.”

Roman jumped, standing on the couch. “That was _awesome_!”

Virgil looked to the floor, not used to praise. “Thanks, I guess.”

Roman got closer to Virgil and started flapping his hands. “I wanna be like you!”

“I…uh…what?”

“I wanna sing!” he reiterated with a huge smile. “Singers are cool like you!”

“Roman, I’m not-”

“Shh,” Logan said, putting a finger over Virgil’s mouth. “That sounds like a brilliant idea, Roman. Singers are very…cool.”

“Like Virgil!”

“ _Especially_ Virgil.”

Roman crawled into Virgil’s lap and sat down criss-cross. He looked up at Virgil. “Can you teach me to sing?”

“Sorry Roman, I can’t teach people. I’m not good at that.”

Roman frowned. “Awh.”

“Sorry, bud,” Virgil said, patting Roman’s head.

Logan initiated eye contact with Virgil. “You’re very vocally talented, Virgil. Your singing was…impressive.”

“I…uh…thanks,” Virgil squeaked out.

“You needn’t accept my understatement of a compliment if you feel uncomfortable doing so,” Logan teased, noticing Virgil’s bashfulness.

Virgil hid his blushing face in his hands while Logan put on another episode of the show they were watching. Roman stayed on Virgil’s lap but shifted so he could face the TV. As the episode went on, Virgil put an arm around the small child. Roman practically purred, snuggling into Virgil’s stomach.

About halfway through the episode, Roman yawned. Virgil almost asked if he wanted to retire to his room, but Roman looked extremely comfortable where he was.

By the time the episode ended, Roman was asleep.

“How did you do that?” Logan asked, gaze on the sleeping Roman.

“What do you mean?” Virgil said, looking at the child fondly.

“He’s asleep,” Logan pointed out. “Not causing chaos. Calm.”

“I don’t know, man. I guess he just likes me,” Virgil shrugged. “Children are rarely this comfortable around me so I’m not complaining.”

“I find that hard to believe.”

The new episode started. Remus stood and waddled past Virgil’s legs and to Logan. He tapped his knee and held out his arms.

“What is it, Remus?” Logan asked, subtly eyeing his glasses.

“Up,” Remus said.

Logan complied, picking up Remus. “Where do you want me to put you?”  
  


“Lap.”

“Only if you give me my glasses.”

“Okay.”

Logan set Remus down on his lap and took his glasses from him carefully. Remus snuggled into Logan’s stomach as Logan put his glasses on. He immediately sighed in contentment.

“Oh, the honor of getting to see.”

Virgil snorted, not looking away from Roman. He felt Remy put his arm around his ankle and lean his head on his calf but said nothing about it.

“Patton is asleep,” Logan commented, voice betraying his suppressed smile.

“Aww,” Virgil cooed, trying to get a good look. “He loves you.”

“Unlikely. We’ve been acquainted for-”

“He loves you.”

Logan quieted, turning back to the TV with an urge to smile that made his lips twitch. (He gave into the aforementioned smile, however, when he felt Emile sit between his feet, wrapping a tiny arm around one leg.)

Everyone started to settle down during the episode. Despite it being only an hour before Thomas would return (which was about half an hour before Logan’s typical dinner time), five of the six kids were asleep. Emile was getting very sleepy and would likely be out soon, and even the sitters themselves found the fatigue contagious in the smallest amount. The kids had worn them out with all their shenanigans and they were fairly exhausted.

Virgil glanced at Emile as the small child started to snore. Every kid was asleep. Virgil withheld a sigh of relief.

“We are free,” he whispered. He then laughed quietly. “I suppose that you are no longer bound to overtime by the insanity of the kids anymore, if you’d like to leave,” he joked.

Logan rolled his eyes fondly. “I’d wake them up.”

“Mm-hmm,” Virgil said in acknowledgement. He rested his head on Logan’s shoulder.

Logan stiffened. “Are you…tired, V?”

“After dealing with these six? Yeah, a bit,” he murmured, his voice close to Logan’s ear. “Are you?”

“Yes.”

A comfortable silence befell the two for a minute, the TV being the only background noise for that time.

“I think Patton and Remus and I can all agree that you are a magnificent headrest,” Virgil joked, words practically silent.

“How tired are you?” Logan mused.

“There’s a difference between tired and being in your hypnotizing presence.”

Logan was silent, refusing to show any indication of the blush on his cheeks he was thankful wasn’t in Virgil’s line of sight.

Virgil fiddled with a string on his hoodie for a moment. “Am I making you…uncomfortable? I mean I probably am because we just met and I’m initiating contact and flir-”

“You are not. In any shape or form,” Logan said firmly. He put an arm around Virgil to sweep his bangs out of his eyes before removing it and placing it on Remus’ back. “Your presence is nothing close to a discomfort.”

“Oh…good. I’m glad.”

* * *

“Oh my god, you’ve stolen them!”

Virgil and Logan were stirred from their comfortable silence and relaxation of watching-but-not-really-watching the kids show that had been on for the past extended while. Virgil removed his head from Logan’s shoulder to look at the newly present Thomas, who had just arrived. Virgil figured he must have been too caught up in his thoughts to notice him return.

Virgil regained himself into a presentable sitting position, tightening his grip on Roman slightly. He ran over Thomas’ exclamation in his mind. “…Stolen who?”

“The kids, of course!” Thomas answered with a grin. “Look at them! They’re all lovey-dovey up on the both of you. Now, they will love you forever and whine to me and my brothers about seeing y’all.”

“And the negative to that is…” Logan prompted.

“They’ll ask for someone they can’t be around.”

“Nonsense. We can surely set up another meeting. It is not impossible.”

“They’re here on vacation, L,” Virgil reminded him. “I think the only kids we can reliably visit are Roman and Remus, if Thomas allows.”

“A pity,” Logan said with a frown. “Especially for Janus’ parents. Imagine the horror they’ll experience when they realize they have to sing like an angel to get him to sleep now.”

“It was one time,” Virgil replied, ignoring the compliment. “They’ll be fine.”

“Anyway,” Thomas said when a silence befell the two. “Were the kids okay?”

“No worries, dude, they were-”

“Devils.”

“Yeah,” Virgil agreed.

Thomas laughed. “I guess that’s why you’re still here, Logan?”

“Oh! Um,” Logan started, remembering that he wasn’t supposed to be present. “Yes. Virgil and I often had to be in two places at once. After a couple of situations where we both had to help the children, I decided it would be best for me to stay. Also, the meeting I had to go to was canceled, and your children and nephews are more than a handful.”

“The house would have burnt down if Logan didn’t stay.”

Thomas nodded. “That makes sense. My brothers and I can barely control them, and there’s four of us so I should’ve figured one sitter wasn’t enough…getting them all asleep like this is impressive.”

Virgil gave Thomas a momentary smile before turning his gaze back to Roman. “So, uh, is their dinner time coming up?”

“It’s normally about fifteen minutes ago, so yeah.” Thomas turned to Logan. “I suppose I shall have to make a run to the ATM to pay you, I got enough for Virgil, but-”

“Nonsense, Thomas,” Logan said, waving a hand. “You didn’t agree to pay me more than what you already have beforehand. My overtime was voluntary. You don’t need to pay me.”

“But Logan-”

“It’s fine, really. I’d feel guilty if you paid.”

Thomas scratched the back of his neck, clearly feeling like he would be exploiting Logan if he didn’t pay him. He went to object but knew Logan could be quite stubborn when he wanted.

An idea crossed Virgil’s mind, a sly smirk growing on his face. He tapped Roman’s shoulder, gently easing him awake. The child yawned, stretching his arms. He rolled clumsily off Virgil’s lap and gave his former pillow a sleepy smile. Virgil smiled back and stood up. He slowly removed his leg from Remy’s hold and got close to Thomas to whisper in his ear.

Logan was both annoyed and curious. He was slightly worried that Virgil was complaining about him, but he figured that wasn’t the case. Even still, their secrecy irritated him. He raised an eyebrow when they finished.

“Talking about me behind my back, hm?”

Thomas laughed. “Only good things, don’t worry.”

Thomas went over to Remus and shook his shoulder gently, getting him to wake up. He told Remus that dinnertime was approaching and that Logan and Virgil had to leave. Remus nodded and got off Logan’s lap. Logan proceeded to wake Patton and Emile, who were both hesitant to leave Logan’s comfort but eventually acquiesced.

Remy walked over to Virgil’s leg and put his arm around it. He leaned his head against his leg and looked up at Virgil innocently.

“V stay.”

Virgil reached down and ruffled his hair. “I can’t, buddy. I’m only supposed to be here for a short period of time. You’ll have Thomas, though. And your parents.”

“V stay.”

Virgil sighed.

“V sing.”

“No,” he refused immediately.

Remy frowned but tightened his grip on Virgil’s leg.

“Remy, love, it’s time for dinner,” Thomas said softly, crouching down to his level. “Virgil has to eat dinner too. You have to let him go.”

“V stay.”

Thomas looked at him sadly. “Maybe Virgil can see you one more time before you leave. If you let him go, we might be able to convince him to visit you before you fly back home.”

“I could be amenable to that,” Virgil said. “But I need to go now.”

“Only if you promise.”

“I promise I will come back to bid you goodbye before you leave,” Virgil said firmly.

Remy let go of Virgil’s leg and opened his arms for Thomas to pick him up. Thomas did so and smiled at Virgil.

“Thank you.”

Virgil shrugged and patted Remy’s head. “Always willing to help a cool kid.”

Thomas walked over to Janus’ crib. “I see you got him to sleep.”

“Yeah, we had to move the crib so we could watch him easily to make sure he was asleep. Logan helped with that.”

“Virgil got him to sleep, though, so he deserves all the credit.”

Virgil looked away from Thomas’ impressed gaze, focusing on Roman and Remus who were babbling to each other instead.

“How?”

Logan gave Virgil a smirk. “One might say his singing has…hypnotic qualities.”

Virgil ignored that praise as well. Virgil decided to pick up Emile, who made a noise of delight when he did.

“Emile and I will stay on the ‘no complimenting Virgil’ train,” he said, giving the child a smile.

“Mister V nice,” Emile said, ignoring (or not understanding) what Virgil said. “Mister V sing good.”

“I will put you down.”

“No!” Emile protested, putting his arms around Virgil.

Logan took Emile from Virgil’s arms and put him on the ground. “Mister Virgil has to leave anyway, Emile. It’s best if we make that easier for him.”

“Do you have to go?” Emile asked.

Logan nodded sadly.

“No, Mister Lo!” Emile protested, running to his leg and hugging it tightly. “Don’t go.”

“I have to. Your family will take care of you just fine.”

“Noooooooo.”

“I can visit you again before you leave, if it is allowed.”

“Yes!”

Thomas grinned and thanked Logan for agreeing to do so. Logan woke Patton, the toddler getting excited when he saw Thomas.

“Goodbye, Patton,” Logan said, crouched down to his level.

“No.”

“Yes.”

Patton embraced Logan in a big hug. It lasted for half a minute until Logan slowly let go. Patton frowned and tears came to his eyes. Logan planted a kiss on his forehead and stood.

“I think it’s time I take my leave.”

“One moment, Logan,” Virgil said, holding up a finger as a gesture for him to wait.

Thomas handed Virgil his pay. Virgil turned to Logan once he finished pocketing the money.

“May I walk you to the door?” Virgil asked. “I have something to talk with you about.”

Logan refused to show his anxiety at that statement. Normally that sentence didn’t mean anything good, at least in his experience. He complied, though, walking next to Virgil.

When they reached the door, Virgil turned to him with a smile. He glanced at Logan’s hands, considering taking them but deciding not to. He made eye contact with Logan and took a deep breath to calm his panicking nerves. In any other circumstance, Virgil wouldn’t ask someone out. He was too nervous. However, Virgil _really_ liked Logan and he hadn’t shown any intention to ask him out as of yet. He was intending to leave. Virgil knew it wasn’t incredibly likely they’d cross paths again and he knew he would severely regret letting this opportunity go to waste if he didn’t ask out Logan. Virgil couldn’t honestly say he’d warmed up to someone as quickly as he did him. He got the vibe that Logan didn’t hate him, either.

Virgil gulped. “As we know, Thomas didn’t pay you.”

Logan nodded.

“I figured, to make up for that,” Virgil closed his eyes for a moment, steeling himself, “if you want and are free…you could join me for dinner tonight.”

Logan’s eyes widened.

Virgil rubbed his sweaty hands on his jeans, resisting the urge to run out of the house and not be forced to face rejection.

“Do…do you mean this as an act of…romantic courtship?” Logan asked, unsure.

Virgil nodded. “Yeah. I’m asking you out on a date.”

“Oh,” Logan said, shock evident on his face. It took him a moment to answer. “I accept.”

Virgil grinned, resisting the urge to squeal and jump out of happiness. “I’m paying.”

“I imagined so, considering your prefacing statement,” Logan said, a smile growing on his face.

Virgil laughed and shook his head, still elated from Logan’s acceptance.

“Remus, Roman, would you like to say goodbye?” Thomas asked from the living room. “Logan and Virgil are about to leave.”

Remus ran over to Logan and hugged him, Roman doing the same to Virgil. Once they finished hugging, they switched and Remus approached Virgil.

“Will you still be bugging Logan?” Remus asked.

Virgil smiled, glancing back at Logan for half a second.

“If I do everything right, I will continue to bug him for a long, long time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
